This invention relates to pet toys, and more particularly to toys for carnivorous animals such as dogs and cats.
Non-consumable pet toys for pet carnivores, such as dogs and cats, provide a variety of beneficial functions for the pet. Chewing on non-consumable toys furnish an outlet for masticatory exercises, dental prophylaxis, relief while teething, boredom, loneliness, separation anxiety and exploration. To enhance the attractiveness of the toy to the pet carnivore, sensory attachments are incorporated into the toy. These attractants are either an integral part of the toy and permanently molded into the material of the toy or are replaceable and retained in an attractant-retaining portion of the toy.
Some toys retaining a replaceable attractant have hollow cavities designed to permit insertion of an attractant, such as a treat. The cavities loosely retain a portion of the treat and the treat may be easily crushed and dispelled by the pet carnivore. In some cases, the shear strength of the attractant or treat is inadequate to withstand the force needed for insertion of the treat in other treat retaining toys, so that the attractant often breaks into small pieces upon attempting to insert it. The small pieces of the broken treat are too small to be retained correctly and render the toy relatively useless as an attractant holder.
Most pet toys are used by animal handlers and owners to encourage social interaction between the handler and the animal. In addition, pet toys are used to occupy the pet when the owners are absent and need to leave the dog alone. Hence, commercially successful pet toys are attractive to the owner or handler, are easy to use, and retain the interest of the animal for a considerable period of time. Most pet owners and handlers purchase pet toys that have multiple attractive appendages.